A Light Adventure
Taking a moment to try and do a little adventuring of his own, Eric leads an expedition to the desert. Also involved are Grimm Biologist Marnie who was recently hired and her research tool assigned to her by Rubio, a unique specimen known as Crys. (Roleplay is unfinished and adventure itself is implied) EXP Awarded Marmalade "Marnie" Noisette - 75 EXP (So she DOES have a soft side after all!) Eric Light - 50 EXP (Eric shows distaste for elitist authority and for the most part seems not his usual charming self, a little more on edge and off from what he is usually like.) Rubio Aurella - '''40 EXP (Though appearing briefly, Rubio shows his need to have control and administration over everything.) '''Crystal 01 - -40 EXP (Crystal makes an impactful impression on Marnie.) Roleplay Eric was sitting by himself in Shade Academy's cafeteria. Sipping on a cup of juice, as refreshing as it may sound, the taste is to be... acquired. It was certainly a local delight but it was a bit hard for even Eric to swallow. After taking another sip of the juice, Eric let out a long Sigh as he was growing restless of waiting for the Prince to meet him. He thought of heading to Vacuo Capital to see the sights as he has yet to visit Vacuo. And even if he had visited Vacuo, it wouldn't be a vacation, it would have been on another specialist missions ordered by his father. After giving the idea a good contemplation, Eric decided to go ahead with the plan and packed some canteens with food and water into his Alice pack.setting his foot out of Shade Academy's main gate, Eric began to his trek to Vacuo Capital. Crystal passed through from the entrance to the cafeteria to one side of it, then making way back to the entrance/exit. The android looked to be a dull colored and simplistic looking woman of a young age. Though looking like the simple action was a meaningless one, it was actually that Crystal needed a few references for the different locations at Shade Academy. In order to keep things balanced, it was essential to understand what that balance is usually like. Therefore a normal cafeteria place, a known location for socialization of students, would do for a small reference. Glances at those in the cafeteria were made and data processed and stored. Eric past the figure and made his way to the pier of Shade Academy. After being rejected by a girl he had just met for lunch, Eric decide to not only no longer to wait for Aththar but leave Shade Academy to release some stress, by heading out to the deserts of Vacuo. Not twenty minutes ago, Rubio had been entering Marnie into the system as a new faculty member and one of the highest ranking kind at that, a professor. Dragging her down the halls, he seemed to be ignoring Marnie's personal comfort to get them through the edifice efficiently, "-and we are currently undergoing renovations, so you will be needing to adapt to the changes as they happen and instantly," he finally finished after endless talking of each spot. They finally reached near the cafeteria when he noticed the new addition of the research equipment from Atlas. "Ah! Crys! Perfect timing!" he exclaimed, motioning for her to approach them. His eyes brightened slightly upon seeing her as now she could be assigned to the new researcher in question, though in the corner of his eye he noticed the Atlesian boy who he had scolded for landing on an air vessel on the island earlier. Fucking asshole, wouldn't Rubio wouldn't even give Marnie her personal space!!! With Rubio's initial grab on her arm, Marnie instinctively jerked it away, but this was pretty pointless because he'd just grab it again not long after. Ugh.. well... if it meant she could have a lab all to herself... she guessed it was okay, and eventually sort of settled into the touch. Kind of bored by Rubio's rambling though, he was mostly met with "Uh-huh."s and absent nods while her thoughts were more preoccupied with what she could do with her new lab, and thus the area's Grimm.. She snapped back to the present though as Rubio called out what looked like another professor. Feeling self conscious about Rubio's hold on her now that another person could see, she roughly jerked her arm away as Crys approached, and instead held it out for a handshake with Crys to introduce herself. "Crys? I'm Dr. Marnie Noisette." Marnie wasn't really one to appreciate fashion, but she could appreciate Crys's choice in clothing, mentally complimenting it. Maybe because it was exactly the same as her own, except grey. Marnie didn't notice this though, she never really gave any thought to her own personal appearance. Eric was still sorting out his backpack just in case he needed anything extra for his trek out to the Vacutian Deserts. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, he noticed the headmaster of Shade, who had wrongfully accused him of landing a dropship in Shade. Next to him was a small mouse faunus and an Atlesian like Android from what his goggles could make out of the other figure. Being called in the direction of the headmaster, Crys swiftly walked over to the one in question who was holding onto a mouse faunus. Cataloging the physical contact between them and the attitudes behind it as a normal action, Crys continued to observe the two, "Yes, Headmaster Aurella?" she said in a polite but fluid manner. She also turned to the mouse who introduced herself, "Dr. Noisette. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your research brings light to new thought processes in Grimm biology and is continuously regarded as exceptional and revelatory work," her light smile indicated a controlled amount of admiration appropriate for the situation. Crys' sensors detected a student figure who was not a student in this Academy getting ready for a trek. This action appeared normal but was waiting on further data to fully determine this. Adjusting his monicle with impatience, he spat out, "Alright, introductions out of the way? You can get more acquainted later. Crystal will be your research tool, Marnie. I'll assign her fully to you now and she will do as you see most fit, so I trust you take your supervision of her seriously," he said rapidly as he motioned Crys over to Marnie, knowing she'd understand her assignment. "Now then, as you're free I instruct you to start testing yourselves. Crys has ability to restore, so you should be able to bring back some initial specimens to the lab as I get it fully cleared. I expect a completed mission, lab, and analysis at the end of the day, understood?" Before he got his answer, he had already turned and rushed away from everyone. 'Tsk. Typical Elites. So full of themselves' Eric thought as Rubio disregarded his colleagues like they were just trash compared to him. Eric tighten. The straps of his backpack and picked it up, hanging it over his shoulder, but he wondered what research could the Android and Headmaster's assistant be doing. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:School Shenanigans Category:MiniPlots